Many loves, one friendship
by Half-demon Aki-chan
Summary: my first fic. it's all fluffy warm inuyasha and kagome stuff. sorry if it's a little out of charater. i tried. please reveiw. reviews make me happy and then i write more. Don't worry i will write a sequal to this someday soon.
1. A Broken Heart

No I don't own Inuyasha so leave me alone! 'Runs away to cry about it'. I revised this chapter cause I saw a lot of mistakes. Oh and hibiscus Thanks for all those reviews. I feel so special. ( Well please read and review. And if you see any more mistakes please email me and tell me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Inuyasha sat in his tree waiting for Kagome to come threw the Bone eater's well. He was very upset that she was taking so long to return. He considered just going to her time and dragging her back.  
  
Inuyasha: 'What could be taking her so long, doesn't she know it's been one week since she last left,'  
  
He thought to himself for a while. He noticed a shadow coming near his tree and instinctively grabbed his sword and was ready for a fight.  
  
Miroku: Put away the sword Inuyasha it's only me. Inuyasha I've noticed that you haven't been yourself since Lady Kagome last went to her own time. Is there something bothering you?  
  
Inuyasha gave the monk an angry glare then turned away. Under his breath he muttered some curse words.  
  
Inuyasha: You wouldn't understand, you're just a monk, this problem has more to do with something you wouldn't understand.  
  
He noticed a flower being carried in the wind and gently grabbed it and rubbed its sensitive petals with his sharp demon claws. The flower reminded him of the flower Kagome had worn in her hair the last time he saw her. He thought she looked so beautiful like that.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha, I maybe a human but the feelings a man can feel for a woman know no boundaries be it human or youkai. If this concerns Lady Kagome, and I'm guessing it does, it would make it much easier on you if you were to just tell her how you feel about her in person. Rather than lay around in that tree while she is gone and then yelling at her when she returns.  
  
Inuyasha understood what Miroku was trying to tell him but choose to ignore his advice being the arrogant half demon he was.  
  
Inuyasha: What would you know about my feelings for her, you have no experience with women since as soon as you see a pretty woman you instantly ask her to bear your child. And then you end up alone once again, or with a lump on your head.  
  
He laughed quietly and gave the monk a mocking smirk.  
  
Miroku: Don't drag me into this, you know that this wind tunnel will suck me in unless I either kill Naraku or I must have a child who could break the cruse by doing so. It's not like I really have a choice. Now just take my advice and tell her!  
  
Miroku was getting tired of this conversation. He had to end it somehow.  
  
Inuyasha: Do you think I'm some soft hearted weakling who just comes out and says whatever is on their mind! If you do you really don't know anything.  
  
He looked at the flower he had in his hand then imaged seeing Kagome's face if he ever did act like that.  
  
As he was thinking of that and beginning to relax, a familiar scent enveloped him and drove his senses insane. He knew this scent well; it was Kagome. His eyes, without hesitation, darted to the well and waited to see her appear.  
  
Out of no where Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms. He looked at Inuyasha and stuck out his tongue. He knew every well that Inuyasha hated it when he did that. What Shippo didn't know was that it was out of jealousy.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the god tree then in his head he threatened to rip out Shippo's tongue and gave him a meaningful glare.  
  
Shippou got the picture and got down then went over to Miroku for protection.  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha an annoyed look then waited for him to say something first, hoping that he would say he was sorry to the Kitsune. Though she knew he wouldn't dare say sorry. By now she had almost gotten used to the fact that he was so arrogant and rude.  
  
Inuyasha: What took you so long to get back, normally you take only two days to return, not a week! I was ready to come get you myself and drag you back here weather you liked it or not!  
  
He saw the anger in her eyes that she normally gave him before saying the 's' word to him. So he decided to back down a little before she did.  
  
Kagome: I do have a life other than being with you all the time! I only come because I felt guilty about what happened but push things way out of proportion! What do you think my whole life revolves around coming here, seeing you, and helping get the shards? Well guess what, it doesn't so back off you worthless mutt!  
  
She instantly felt horrible about what she had said and wanted to take it back, but she didn't know how to say it without offending him again.  
  
Inuyasha: So are you saying that you want to stay in your own time rather than be here with me...I mean umm... us!?! Well that's fine with me! I don't need you slowing me down by coming anyway. I don't see how I ever thought I did! You can just run back home and cry for all I care! And don't bother to come back you'll just get in the way!  
  
He had such a sad and angry face that he could tell he was breaking her heart. He was so hurt by what she said that he didn't even breathe for a moment. He didn't dare show any signs of crying though he wanted to so badly. At the same time he wanted to rip her lips off to keep her from saying that ever again.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha I didn't mean it like-  
  
But before she could finish he ran off into the forest. 


	2. The Make Up

Nope still don't own Inuyasha and I still want too.  
  
Chapter 2 Inuyasha: 'I should have known she liked it better in her time then she did here. How could I have been so stupid to believe she could actually be happy with a hanyou (3) like me.'  
  
He heard Kagome following him and tried to lose her by leaping into a tree then rushing to his favorite spot to think.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha just listen, I didn't mean it like that!  
  
But he was to far away to pay attention to her even with his keen hearing.  
  
Kagome: If only I didn't say that to him, I never meant to give him the idea I never wanted to see him again. Now it will be next to impossible to get him to at least listen to me.  
  
She decided to just walk for awhile before heading to Keaede's* hut. What she had said to Inuyasha kept repeating in her head. She could barely stand it bothered her so much. * * * After about a half-hour of walking she sat down next to a tree and tried to fight back the tears that attempted to drop down her face. She was unaware of the fact that she happened to be a few trees away from the hurt hanyou. She tried to hold her spirits high but the thought of him actually never wanting to see her again was far to heavy a load for her heart. She couldn't fight the tears anymore and she rested her head on her arms and began to cry intensely.  
  
The sound of her crying caught the attention of Inuyasha's dog-ears and he looked down at her with a seemingly uncaring face. He never meant to make her cry but at the moment he was at a loss for what to do. He hated it when people cried. It always made him feel so guilty. After a few minutes he couldn't stand it and he leapt down in front of her and stared before saying anything. The fact that she didn't look up didn't make it any better.  
  
Inuyasha: Look Kagome I didn't mean to make you cry but if you didn't want to come you should have just stayed in your own time! I'm sure that would make that Hoho guy happy! And you always want to leave here anyway.  
  
At first Kagome wasn't even going to look up but she decided it was best if she did. Though it hurt her deeply to look into his large gold eyes.  
  
Kagome: First of all his name is Hojo, and don't you think if I wanted to stay home I would have? Plus I can tell you wanted me to come but as I told you when I last was here I had to make up some work from school. Anyway what makes you think I would even think about staying home, you know that I have a responsibility to you and the others to help get all the Shikon no Tama (4) and help destroy Naraku.  
  
He didn't think about that but then he wondered if the jewel was the only reason she was staying and if he was even a tiny reason she kept coming back.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome if you are so sure that you and him are not mates then why do you always correct me when I say his name wrong.  
  
He wanted to go on but something shocking caught his attention that made him want to scream at her again but he tried to hold back his anger the best he knew but he had a feeling that she noticed it anyway.  
  
Kagome: I just don't like it when people say things wrong, it just bothers me is all. So what is the other problem cause I can tell you are still mad, I can almost senses it.  
  
Just as she finished her sentence she remembered that Hojo had hugged her today and his scent must still be on her. She knew good and well that it must have been making Inuyasha extremely jealous.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha if this is about the smell of Hojo on me it's just cause he hugged me today.  
  
That didn't come out right either so she thought that maybe she should explain why he did.  
  
Kagome: It was part of a skit for our drama class. It was nothing really. Are you getting jealous of him?  
  
He couldn't believe she had just asked that. Did she like this Hojo guy the whole time or did she really have the same feelings for him as he did her? He really didn't know what to think at this point.  
  
Inuyasha: So he is your mate after all, I should have known from the start! How could you be so-?  
  
Kagome: He isn't my mate as I've told you it was just for a class! It wasn't even like it was really me and him! It was the people we were playing! We're just friends! Sure we've gone out, but it was nothing to me.  
  
She stopped thinking about what she saying and the fact she just told him that her and Hojo have dated and she knew that wouldn't be the best thing to tell him right now or ever for that matter.  
  
He had a hard time taking all of that in but he didn't think she was the type to go and mate with someone and tell him right to his face knowing of his jealousy and great power. He decided that he should just drop it before it went any farther. He took a deep breath then offered to walk with her back to the hut. He noticed she seemed a bit surprised but didn't mind.  
  
When they got back all he could think about was what in the world Kagome really did in her time. She most likely wouldn't be able to tell him in enough detail to satisfy his concern so he decided to ask her if he could come along the next time she left. * * * 


	3. On To Her Time

Chapter 3 Kagome: You want to see my time? What is all the sudden interest about, and don't tell me you want to keep me away from Hojo.  
  
She teased then wondered what his real reason was anyway.  
  
He turned dark red when she asked. He knew if he told the truth that she would be furious so he casually said,  
  
Inuyasha: I'm just curious about what you enjoy so much.  
  
That didn't come out quite as well as he wanted, but chose to go along with it hoping she wouldn't get curious about it. Luckily she just smiled at him. * * * When everyone went to sleep Inuyasha was still awake. He couldn't stop thinking about what her world must have been like. He had heard stories of it but it still made no senses to him. He quietly jumped from the tree he was perched on and went in the hut to check on Kagome. He was careful not to wake her or else he would be face down on the ground once again.  
  
Kagome: (in her sleep) Inuyasha...why do you.... hate.... me so much.... I can tell.... It's a lie.  
  
Then she settled off into a silent sleep.  
  
He gazed at her in total shock. He wasn't sure what was more of a surprise, that she thought he hated her or that she knew he was faking it. He came closer taking in her scent that he enjoyed so much but never told her so. Instead he could claim she smell horrible and say he couldn't stand it. But it was all a lie. He once admitted this when he was human and injured by the spider-heads. He wasn't sure whether or not she believed him since he was too weak to tell.  
  
Myouga: Lord Inuyasha what are you doing still awake? Is there something wrong, do we need to wake Lady Kagome?  
  
Myouga perched on Inuyasha's shoulder awaiting a response to either one of his questions  
  
Inuyasha: Look flea if there was trouble why would you still be here, besides I was just uhh...  
  
He didn't want to reveal his real reason and sound like a weakling who loved humans so he just stomped out of the hut and back into a tree.  
  
Myouga looked at him with a very disappointed face then climbed down the tree and went back to sleeping on Shippou's ear. He knew very well that his master was lying as he often did but he just decided to let it go for now. * * * 


	4. Kagome's Thoughts

Chapter 4 A little after sun up Kagome had gotten up and wanted to have a bath before she had to go to her time with Inuyasha. She needed the time to think about how she was going to explain him to her friends. She had mentioned him before but she didn't know how to show him to them without them freaking out. She gave a heavy sigh then got onto the water. * * * While Kagome was enjoying her bath Miroku found this to be the perfect time to try and talk to Inuyasha. He knew it would be a bit harder that the last time because Inuyahsa most likely had his head in the clouds thinking about going along with Kagome.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha might we continue our conversation from earlier I feel it would be best for you if we did this before Kagome returns.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. There isn't anything we need to talk about so just drop it!  
  
However, he did know that he might have more loving feelings for Kagome than what he showed. He wanted her to tell him those particular words to him before he ever would though. * * * Kagome: I wonder what he really thinks of me rather than what he merely says and he does. Maybe he is really kind inside and loving and could actually be able to have a real talk with someone instead of a fight. Wait a minute how long have I been in here he must be complaining about me by now.  
  
Kagome quickly changed back to her school uniform and rushed back to meet the others. * * * 


	5. Into The Well

Chapter 5 Inuyasha: 'She's finally coming'  
  
He began it inhale her scent from the top of a tree after he had a bit of a fight with Shippou when the kitsune begged to come along. He watched her grab her bag full of gods know what then began to admire her body for a moment. He was so caught up in her that she had noticed his staring and was getting quite angry.  
  
Kagome: 'What's wrong with him he looks like he's in a trance.' she thought to herself.  
  
Kagome: That's it, this is to weird I've got to do something.  
  
And she knew just what that something was.  
  
Kagome: sit!  
  
She shouted as Inuyasha went hurling to the ground and smashing his face into the grass.  
  
Inuyasha: What did you do that for!  
  
Inuyasha demanded to know why he just had a very painful dirt snack. He had a good guess why but didn't want admit it out loud.  
  
She just gave him an annoyed look then waited for him by the well until the beads wore off.  
  
His head was pounding and it took him what he thought to be forever to get all the grass out of his long silver hair. When he caught up to her she still didn't seem too happy but he chose to ignore that. He waited for her to finally get ready to go.  
  
Shippou: Wait Kagome can I come along Inuyasha said I couldn't but I want to see how you live.  
  
Shippou ran up to the girl and made the cutest face possible.  
  
Kagome had a feeling that if Inuyasha had told him that he couldn't go with them he might want to be alone with her but she couldn't say no to Shippou. She thought she may regret it later but she agreed but she whispered to him that they have to have a talk later.  
  
Inuyasha: Are we going to go or are you two going to chat all day  
  
He regretted saying that with the fear of being "sat". She simply gave him a cheerful smile. Since she was in a good mood she decided to tease him a little by grabbing Shippou then tickling his ears before jumping into the well with cat like grace.  
  
Inuyahsa had to calm his self down before going. He never told Kagome before but he loved it when she did that. So much in fact that he had to lie about it or he would go all-soft on her and be defenseless. After a moment or two of thinking he leapt into the well. * * * 


	6. Back At Kagome's

Chapter 6 Kagome: Shippou what do you think is taking Inuyasha so long, do you think something happened to him on his way threw?  
  
Kagome had a very worried face hoping that he was all right.  
  
Shippou flushed some and gave a little laugh. He knew what must have been taking Inuyasha so long but he didn't dare tell Kagome at the risk of being smacked on the head by him.  
  
Shippou: He must have just um... slipped or something I'm sure he will be here anytime now.  
  
She could tell he was lying but was worried about Inuyasha to ask anything more.  
  
As Shippou was sneaking away from her grip Inuyasha appeared out of the well. He could tell something was wrong with Kagome but wasn't sure what it was.  
  
Kagome: What took you so long did something happen back there?  
  
She tried to fight the urge of jumping into his arms and crying.  
  
It was silent for a minute or so before Inuyasha broke the silence.  
  
Inuyasha: I just um...lost my footing, no big deal. So anyway uh what are we going to do?  
  
Now she was really concerned but she figure that if something was wrong he would have told her.  
  
Kagome: Well most importantly I have to get you two some clothes to wear because the way you are dressed now might cause some attention we don't really need. Inuyasha stay here, Shippou come with me.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a confused look.  
  
Inuyasha: Why is he going with you and I can't?  
  
He had a slightly hurt look on his face.  
  
She gave a sigh that meant he was totally clueless.  
  
Kagome: Because I don't think we have any clothes his size so he can help me choose something for you. Just don't leave this spot and you'll be fine.  
  
And with that she and the kitsune disappeared out of the shrine.  
  
Kagome: 'I wonder why he doesn't like to be alone. It's not the new moon and there isn't any real danger. Maybe he doesn't like to be without me. Yeah right. What am I thinking.'  
  
She opened the door to her grandfather's room and began to search for something to give Inuyasha to wear. She wasn't having as much luck as she had hoped because her grandfather was shaped differently than Inuyasha. She did however find a kimono that looked like it might fit a little snugly.  
  
Shippou: Isn't that kind of small for him.  
  
Kagome: Yes but it will have to do until we can get to the mall and get you two some regular clothes. I may have just enough money for two outfits each.  
  
Shippou: hey Kagome do you have any friends around you know my age?  
  
Shippou seemed a bit shy when he asked her that question  
  
Kagome blushed and laughed to herself. She thought it was adorable that Shippou wanted a girlfriend. She had to think a moment on who she could get.  
  
Kagome: Well Shippou I didn't think you were the type to want a girlfriend well I am know someone but first we need to make some changes on you and Inuyasha.  
  
She grabbed the clothes she had picked out and told Shippou to go tell Inuyasha to come inside to try them on. He quickly ran out to fetch the dog demon hoping he hadn't run off somewhere.  
  
Shippou: Hey Inuyasha, Kagome wants you to come in and try on some clothes she found for you.  
  
There was no answer. Inuyasha came out of a corner so quietly that Shippou didn't even notice him. Just like he had wanted him to.  
  
Inuyasha: Shippou why did you beg to come along with us.  
  
Shippou: Inuyasha you scared me. And as I said I wanted to come along to see what it was like in her time. Why? Did you want to be alone with her? (He gain a very cunning looking smile)  
  
Inuyasha just gave him one good whack on the head then laughed to himself at the rather large lump on Shippou's head  
  
Shippou: 'fine my real reason was to see you mess up' look just come on before we get in trouble with Kagome.  
  
And with that Shippou and Inuyasha were off looking for where Kagome had gone to in her house. They found her standing in front of the bathroom door holding the clothes she picked out for Inuyasha to wear. * * * 


	7. Inuyasha's New Look

Chapter 7 Kagome: Here change into these and tell me what you think of them.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the clothes then Kagome and back and forth a few times. He wondered if she would purposely make him look stupid. He without wanting to grabbed what she gave him and headed in to change.  
  
About 20 minutes later Kagome was getting worried and Shippou was very bored.  
  
Shippou: Are you done yet you've in there forever. I might be an old man by the time you come out.  
  
Kagome: You have been in there longer than you should, are you all right? (She had a very worried tone and expression on her face that made Shippou start pounding on the door to get him out.)  
  
Inuyasha: Forget it I'm not coming out in this trash.  
  
Kagome: At least let me see how you look in it then you can change back if you really look that bad.  
  
He walked out with a sour look on his face like he just sucked on a lemon. Kagome's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe this was her Inuyasha in front of her. Even Shippou was amazed. Inuyasha looked great. He had a bad boy look with a hint of gentleman on him.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha you look...look...uh what was I saying.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her. He had no idea if she liked it or not. Shippou wasn't a good example either. After a few more moments he broke the silence.  
  
Inuyasha: Well will you say something. I want to get out of this stuff now.  
  
That snapped Kagome out of her trance.  
  
Kagome: Oh sorry it's just... you look great. I guess I kinda got caught up in the moment. Just leave it on we still need to go to the mall to pick out something for Shippou.  
  
That really made him feel good. He was happy she found him attractive in these odd looking clothes. * * * 


	8. At The Mall

Chapter 8 About two minutes later the trio was out the door heading to the mall. Inuyasha didn't like having to walk but he knew Kagome would allow him to just put her on his back and run there.  
  
Kagome: oh look, there are my friends, let's go say hi.  
  
Kagome tugged on his arm and pulled him over to the 2 girls standing by a water fountain.  
  
Kagome: Hey Shishi. Hey Namika.  
  
One of the girls turned to face Kagome, but when she did all she could do was look at the guys with her.  
  
Shishi: What's up Kagome. Who are these guys?  
  
Kagome: They're the guys who I was telling you about before this is Inuyasha (points to him) and this is Shippou (jumps up on her shoulder). Guys this is Namika and her little sister Shishi. She's about your age Shippou.  
  
Namkia: So why are you all here. (She was looking at Inuyasha the whole time she said that.)  
  
Kagome: We need to buy these guys some new clothes wanna help?  
  
Namika and Shishi: Sure! (Both of their faces lit up with happiness)  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou just looked at each other wondering why the girls were so bent on helping.  
  
Kagome: What kind of look should we give Inuyasha.  
  
Namika: How about a loincloth (daydreaming of that image)  
  
Kagome: (Blushing furiously) Namika! Get your mind out of the gutter, besides he never would go with that! What's gotten into you!  
  
Namika: Oh sorry (now she's blushing) it just you are so lucky to have such a cute boyfriend. And to make it even better for you Shishi likes Shippou.  
  
Kagome: Well uh. he isn't my boyfriend really.  
  
Namika: That's great. Does that mean I can have him?  
  
Kagome: (Blushing 5 shades of red.) Hey wait a minute did you say that Shishi likes Shippou? That is so cute and I can tell that he likes her back.  
  
Namika: Aww two kids in love. It's so sweet. We have to get them together it's just to perfect to pass up.  
  
They both agreed. However they were both unaware of the fact that Inuyasha had heard their whole conversation by mistake. He was still wondering what Kagome's answer was going to be to Namika's last question. He decided to forget it. He laughed at the thought of the girls setting up Shippou with Shishi.  
  
Shippou: Inuyasha what's so funny?  
  
Inuyasha: nothing. 'It's just your going to be set up with your little girlfriend over there'  
  
Kagome: Hey, come here. Namika you help Shippou pick out something in the boy's section. Shishi help me choose something for Inuyasha. Lets meet back here in the middle of the store in half an hour.  
  
They all split up following Kagome's directions. Namika wasn't as happy being with Shippou, but she thought it would be a good time to find out more about him. * * * 


	9. Dressing Up

Chapter 9  
  
Namika: So Shippou what do you think of her? (She wanted to start laughing since she was asking a question like that to a kid but she held it in)  
  
Shippou: Who do you mean?  
  
Namika: You know who I mean. My sister Shishi of course. What do you think of her?  
  
Shippou: She's nice. It's great finally meeting someone by age. Why do you want to know?  
  
She wanted to just yell it out since she thought it was so clear to see. She never answered him and just started to pick out something for him to wear. * * * * Kagome: Inuyasha will try on at least one thing. That's why we came here. Look I know you don't like to do this but if you are going to stay in this time you have to look like everyone else. Here this look might work.  
  
He took the outfit she handed him and began to take off his shirt.  
  
Kagome: (Blushing and almost not saying anything for a second.) No no no you do that in this little room here. (Blushing even more since his whole shirt was off)  
  
He came out a few minutes later. The thing she had picked out for him was perfect for his personality. He wore a smooth black leather jacket over a white T-shirt. And blue jeans that are ripped at the ankle, a pair of white gym shoes, a black bandanna to cover his ears, a pair of super dark sunglasses to cover his eyes, and some gloves with the fingers cut off to draw attention away from his claws.  
  
Shishi: I like it he looks all strong and tough.  
  
Inuyasha: That's cause I am.  
  
Kagome looked at him with adoring eyes. She had to admit it. He looked hot.  
  
Kagome: OK I think it's been about a half an hour lets go buy these then meet up with Namika and Shippou. * * * 


	10. Hojo: Always One Step Behind

Chapter 10  
  
Namika: Hey guys. So what did you get? I have to see.  
  
Inuyasha was still wondering why she seemed to like him so much. Then he thought for a bit.  
  
Inuyasha: 'Well I can't say I blame her. After all what girl could resist all this' He flexed his muscles and everyone one just stared at him. He then realized what he was doing and stopped. He felt embarrassed but he shook it off.  
  
A moment later Kagome stopped dead in tracks when she saw the one person who could ruin her time with her friends. Just around 10 feet away from her she saw Hojo. She knew if she was seen that everything would go all wrong so she tried to hide. But it was to late for her to hide.  
  
Hojo: Kagome is that you? You look much better. Are you over your cold?  
  
Inuyasha: Who the heck are you? (Starting to feel some jealousy come on)  
  
Hojo: I'm Hojo who are you?  
  
Inuyasha's blood began to boil when he heard the young man state his name. He planned to keep a close eye on him to make sure he didn't try to make a move. He got a good lung full of the guy's scent in case he needed to ever find him. He shot a look to Kagome to see what her response was. All he saw in her eyes was fear then instantly he thought that she didn't want to be seen with him. He swallowed his pride and kept quiet.  
  
Hojo: Kagome, since he won't tell me will please fill me in.  
  
She stared speechless not knowing what in the world to say.  
  
Shippou: I don't think she knows what to say so I will. I'm Shippou and that's Inuyasha. (He wondered why no one could say those simple words)  
  
Hojo took a good look at them. He knew there was something different about the two but he didn't know what it was.  
  
Hojo: So how do you two know Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha Just turned his head, not wanting to answer any more questions.  
  
Shippou: We're friends from out of town.  
  
Kagome was relived that Hojo hadn't caught on. Then again how could he? After all, he always seemed one step behind.  
  
Kagome: Maybe we should go. I need to get them settled in at home. Come on let's go.  
  
Hojo: Wait I should tell you now before I forget. There is a dance this Saturday night, all are invited. It should be a lot of fun. And after all how often are your friends in town and can come with you to a party.  
  
Kagome: Hey sure sounds great come on we really better go see ya later bye.  
  
And with that she was pushing all her friends out the door. * * * 


	11. love connection

Chapter 11  
  
Shishi: Kagome why did we have to leave so soon.  
  
Kagome just blushed and once again was at a loss for words.  
  
Namika: Shishi don't get into other people's love lives it's rude.  
  
Kagome was shocked at her friend but didn't dare say a word.  
  
For the rest of the ride home it was silent.  
  
* * * Inuyasha refused to come inside the house. He sat in the tree opposite Kagome's bedroom window. He stared into space with a million things running wild in his mind.  
  
Inuyasha: 'why did I come? I knew this would happen. I must be a really half-wit. But if that guy even looks at Kagome in the wrong way I'll slash his stupid eyes out.'  
  
He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice that he was being rained on.  
  
Shippou: Kagome what's wrong with Inuyasha he won't come in and he's soaking wet out there looking into the sky.  
  
Kagome: Shippou will you go help Namika with dinner I need to have a word with him.  
  
He assumed that he was going to 'sit' the crap out of Inuyasha so he obeyed without a doubt.  
  
She looked out her window at the wet hanyou. She thought he was so cute like that. The only thing that ruined the moment was he had a great sadness in his eyes. The wind blew through his silver hair making it sway back and forth releasing tons of raindrops. She opened her window.  
  
Kagome: Please come in you will catch a cold out there.  
  
Inuyasha: No I won't. And if I do who are you to care. You are more likely to get one anyway. Wait, that must be what you want so Hojo will drool all over you again.  
  
Kagome: I care because I'm your friend and I'm not the one out in the cold. Plus you have the clothes I bought you on and I want them back in here so they can dry.  
  
He knew she was right. He was so angry he could have ripped them off and threw them at her but instead he jumped from his perch to her windowsill without hardly any effort.  
  
Kagome: You can change in the bathroom. I have another pair of clothes in there for you.  
  
He did as he was told though he wasn't going to give in that quickly. Once he was done he headed back to her room and sat on her bed awaiting her return. Little did he know she was still in there. She was changing in her closet. She also had no idea that he was near. She came out of the closet half dressed.  
  
Kagome: Wh- what are you doing in here  
  
He got one good look at her body then turned away.  
  
Kagome: Wait I'm not done with you. Just stay like that till I get my clothes on.  
  
She dressed and checked many times to see if he tried to sneak a peek at her again.  
  
Kagome: OK you can turn around  
  
When he did all he could do was stare. She looked so beautiful he could take his eyes off her. Then he snapped back reality. He remembered what had happened the first time that he did that. Of course that also made him think of Hojo and he made such a tight fist he began to bleed from his claws.  
  
Kagome: What happened to your hand. (She ran over and held his hand very close to her)  
  
Inuyasha: It's nothing just a cut.  
  
Kagome: Don't say that, here I have a bandage on my dresser.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe that she was so worried about a little cut like that. Suddenly he thought of when he was little and got cuts. He remembered how his mother would tend to wounds just like Kagome was.  
  
Inuyasha: Where...where did you learn to do that?  
  
Kagome: Learn to do what?  
  
Inuyasha: Fix cuts. It's just...just like how my mother would do.  
  
She looked at him. She felt bad that she had made him think of his mother. It must have been painful for him.  
  
Kagome: I'm sorry to bring up such painful memories. I shouldn't have been so forceful.  
  
Inuyasha: It's all right. She would mend my cuts like you did then kiss them and sing to me to calm me down.  
  
Kagome got the picture that it might help him if she did the same as his mother would. She held his hand up to her lips and took in the scent from his arm then placed a sweet little kiss in the middle of the cut.  
  
He smiled at her little act. He never thought she would kiss it. This made him wonder if she would sing as well.  
  
Inuyasha: You didn't have to do that. (Very soft tone to his voice)  
  
Kagome: I know but I wanted to. We better get down stairs. The others probably want to know where we are.  
  
Inuyasha stopped her when she was going through the door.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, thanks. (Small sweet smile on his face as he leaned in and gave her a short but sweet kiss on her lips)  
  
She began to blush. She had no clue he was going to do that. It made her happy, but then again just being with him did that.  
  
He smiled at her reaction. Then he walked with her downstairs to eat dinner.  
  
* * * 


	12. happily ever after

Yay the final chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Chapter 12  
  
Namika: So where have you too been so long?  
  
They both just blushed and looked at each other.  
  
Kagome: It doesn't really matter  
  
Inuyasha: Let's just forget it and eat.  
  
* * * Later that night Kagome remembered that there is only one guest-room and Shippou already claimed it for himself.  
  
Kagome: Well I guess you can sleep on the couch.  
  
He obeyed without another word. Once he was settled in on the couch he gave Kagome one last look.  
  
Kagome: Well goodnight Inu-chan.  
  
Inuyasha: Inu-chan?  
  
Kagome: I think the name suits you. Plus it's so cute.  
  
She smiled and walked into her room.  
  
He just smiled at the spot where just a moment ago Kagome stood. No, not just Kagome, but his Kagome. He laid back and fell fast asleep.  
  
* * * The morning sun shone in on the hanyou's face. He grunted quietly and rolled over on his side. He didn't want to be, but he was awake. About a moment later a scent caught his sensitive nose. He got up and went up the stairs to Kagome's room. She was no where to be seen but her scent was all over the place. He breathed in deeply and sat on her bed. He loved the way she smelled. It was so soothing and sweet. He also loved the shampoo she used. It smelled of fruit. He laid back on her bed and let his emotions run wild in his head.  
  
While he was daydreaming Kagome returned to her room and saw him lying on her bed.  
  
Kagome: 'he looks so cute when he's asleep.' 'I think I'll sneak up on him.'  
  
She crept in as quietly as she could. Once she got close enough to him she bent down over him so she could look at his face. He was so peaceful like that. Then she looked at his soft silver ears, and then she knew just what she would do. She got so close to him their noses were almost touching then she started caressing his ears gently.  
  
Inuyasha: Huh, wha-?  
  
He was tense at first then he began to relax thinking that he was dreaming again. He allowed a soft purr escape his lips.  
  
She had no idea that dogs or in his case dog demons could purr. It was so adorable. She was reminded of her cat Buyo as she listened to her friend.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome.I.love you (talking in his sleep)  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard. Even though he was asleep, he did admit that he loved her. This thought filled her heart with joy. All of the sudden that joy was gone. What if in his dream she looked like Kikyo. That struck her like a stab from Inuyasha's sword. She let go of his ears and sat down on her bed.  
  
Inuyasha: What happened? (He opens his eyes.) Kagome?  
  
She couldn't get enough strength to look at his so she faced the floor. A tear escaped her even though she tried to hide though it didn't work. The tear fell on Inuyasha's hand that lay by her side.  
  
Inuyasha: Why are you crying?  
  
She gave no answer.  
  
Inuyasha: Tell me what is wrong with you. Did something happen?  
  
She tried to hide the sadness in her voice.  
  
Kagome: I heard you talking in your sleep.  
  
Inuyasha: What did I say?  
  
No answer  
  
Inuyasha: Please tell me what it is that I said.  
  
Kagome: You.you said you loved me. (She said it very soft, whisper tone that only Inuyasha would have been able to hear.)  
  
Inuyasha turned a bright red. He wasn't ready to admit to those feelings yet. Then it hit him. Why would she cry because he said that? He could tell those weren't tears of happiness.  
  
Inuyasha: If that is what I said, then why are you crying?  
  
Kagome: Because, what if you saw me as Kikyo and not as who I am?  
  
He could not believe she had said. Did she really think that he loved her because she resembled Kikyo?  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome how could you think that? I feel remorse for Kikyo because it was I who caused her death. But that has nothing to do with how I feel about you.  
  
Just then he realized he said that out loud and not in his head like he wanted to.  
  
Kagome: Is.is that true Inuyasha? Please don't let this be a joke, cause I don't think that my heart could take it.  
  
Inuyasha: Is this a joke to you. (He lifts up and holds her in a tight embrace. He waited for this moment for so long that he never wanted to let go.)  
  
She felt so much better. Now she knew his true feelings for her. He loved her for her and not for whom she looked like. She buried her face in his chest and took in his scent. He smelled just like pine and the outdoors. She felt like this is where she belonged for the rest of her life. 


End file.
